A number of autostereoscopic displays are starting to appear on the market, some of which require multiple images in order to provide an autostereoscopic image, and enable the viewer to retain a stereoscopic effect despite movement of their head.
Such displays generally require images comprising a number of views created from a number of laterally displaced cameras. Such views can be originated from real cameras, generated using computer graphic image (CGI) techniques, or synthesized from a 2D image and an associated depth map.
The synthesis of multiple images from a 2D image and an associated depth map has previously been disclosed by the present Applicants in Australian patents AUS 714759 (10884/97) and AUS 738692 (16472/99) included here in full by reference.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,118,584 and 6,064,424, included here in full by reference, van Berkel describes an autostereoscopic display that requires seven views. In German patent PCT WO 01/56302 A1, included here in full by reference, Grasnik describes an autostereoscopic display that requires eight views.
To those skilled in the art such displays are known to require multi-views or integer multi-views in order to display autostereoscopic images.
Given the commercial availability of such multi-view displays there is a corresponding requirement for suitable images or content.
There is thus a need for a more efficient technique for developing high quality images for multi-view autostereoscopic displays. Ideally the technique will be generic and can be applied to any display requiring multiple views (e.g. lenticular, parallax barrier, wavelength selective filter).